Five and One
by Honey Funny Bunny
Summary: In DBSK's case, five minus one comes out as zero. A story of moments that make that up that one group of five.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBSK…even though I want… Ah nevermind, where's the strikethrough key on this? :'D

**Note: **My apologies if I've got any of the DBSK guys' personalities or traits wrong (if Junsu or Changmin don't snore, if they sleep on their backs instead of their stomachs, if Junsu actually hates ice cream, etc.)… I'm still fairly new to them, only becoming a fan in around late 2008. :') But nevertheless, I hope you enjoy~

--

**Five and One  
**

**Junsu: XIAH, for being recognized throughout the whole continent of "Asia".**

"Youngwoong Jaejoong, fighting!"

The quintet faced the crowd of countless flashing cameras with charisma, fists pumped as they said their familiar cheer in unison. They had just finished a quick, impromptu interview (questions were the usual, a steady barrage of "How did you feel when…?"s and "What do you think about…?"s) and were about to go off…but they couldn't leave without doing this first.

"Micky Yoochun, fighting!"

Junsu craned his neck to peer at the other members' expressions. None were looking directly at him, but they all shared the same mischievous smirk – the same scheme, he realized as he sighed inwardly. Of course. Of course his hyungs (except Changmin, but considering how the youngest towered over him, Junsu sort-of-maybe-kind-of saw him as his _older_ brother) wouldn't mention his "Fighting!", just like the many other times.

"U-Know Yunho, fighting!"

The second-youngest peeked at his hyungs once more, silently hoping that maybe, _maybe_ they'd see the almost-pleading look on his face this time… Maybe, hopefully, they'd be less playful than they usually were and actually include his name this time…?

"Choikang Changmin, fighting!"

One look at the other members and Junsu knew that there was little, probably no more, hope left. The four broke into loud cheers and embraced, completely ignoring him. But Junsu didn't let himself get discouraged – this had happened countless times before, really.

Slowly he stepped in front of the quartet's hugging (too dramatically, he noted) and look straight into the camera with an unaffected smile. "Xiah Junsu, fighting! Dong Bang Shin Ki, fighting!" he chanted before returning to his bandmates' sides.

"Aw, Junsu." Yunho was the first to come over and hug him. Jaejoong, Changmin, and Yoochun joined after a few chuckles and soon Junsu was being pulled back and forth violently, stuck in the center of the circle.

"It's not a big deal," laughed Junsu as he unsuccessfully tried to escape.

He knew that it was just a harmless joke.

--

**Yoochun: MICKY, for being the "secret weapon".**

"Hey, let's stay up tonight."

As the television screen faded to black and the movie's ending song began to play, everyone looked up to find a grinning Changmin. The other four members exchanged confused glances as they mentally tried to decode what the youngest was trying to say.

"What do you mean? We always stay up until a little bit after midnight, anyway." Jaejoong pointed out, index finger poking at Changmin's shoulder, while the others nodded and leaned in to listen for his reply.

"I meant _past _midnight," he continued. "Let's see who can stay up the longest."

At the sound of a challenge, all four's ears perked up. "Yeah!" Junsu chimed in, nodding and smiling at the same time. "Let's bet…hmm, what should we—"

"No, no," Yoochun cut in, his eyebrows wiggling up and down as he watched the other boys lean in towards his seat. "We should do a punishment. Whoever falls asleep first has to drink something made by everyone else!"

The whole table was suddenly silent in contemplation of Yoochun's suggestion. Of course everyone would feel sorry for the lone loser, but they quietly thought of the nastiest (but edible—maybe) to put in a drink…

"Yeah!" Junsu chirped for the second time.

"Hm, okay then. Let's go for it." Changmin said, pleased as how his bandmates had taken his idea. "Oh! And don't cheat by drinking coffee or soda."

Yoochun grinned to himself as everyone else groaned at the swift birth of an unfair rule. He could easily stay past midnight, up to dawn even.

It certainly wasn't him who'd have to drink the other four-fifths of DBSK's questionable concoction.

-

Yoochun was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyelids open.

"I liked the middle part, but the ending wasn't much of a surprise." Jaejoong.

Junsu joined in, "Really? The ending was a surprise to _me_."

The movie they'd watched had bored him (a supposedly-heart-touching documentary of a peasant boy with big dreams), and the discussion of it was, literally, putting him to sleep.

"Can we talk about something else?" He forced his eyes open for the third time that night. "I'm half-asleep here."

Snickering filled the dark room, and Yoochun sat up in his bed at the sound. "What?" he mumbled into the black.

"That's the point though," Junsu told him.

"Junsu!" Jaejoong again, his voice coming from the middle of the room.

"You weren't supposed to tell him," Changmin groaned.

"Heh," Yoochun chuckled, leaning back until he felt the mattress against his spine again. "Too late now. I'll just entertain myself with my thoughts."

He'd slipped a little there, but he was going to make sure he wouldn't another time. Park Yoochun was going to win this.

-

Still awake – but barely – Yoochun slowly raised his body off his bed and looked over at the clock on the nightstand. The red numbers were visible and clear amidst all the black. "3:23," he grumbled before practically collapsing back onto the bed. "Hey, you guys awake?" He added in a louder tone.

No answer. They hadn't been talking in a while…

But Yoochun knew that it was all just part of a plan to get him to sleep first. Everyone was all secretly awake, waiting for the moment where he'd fall asleep.

Before he could open his mouth again, a snore came from somewhere to the very left wall of the room.

"Ha-ha." Yoochun rolled his eyes at how far they were taking this, through truthfully, he would be doing some of the same things. "Real convincing, Min."

When no one answered after what felt like, and probably was, forty more minutes, Yoochun sat up in his bed and reached for the blinds behind him. Yawning, he opened them sluggishly, slowed by lack of sleep. The sky was still dark, but soft light from the skyscrapers danced through the window, illuminating the room just enough so he could see everyone's silhouettes.

Yoochun looked first to the leader's bed. Yunho was sleeping with his body diagonally again, securely holding his "daughter" Bambi in his arms (Yoochun hadn't wanted to say anything about Bambi's actual gender). Yoochun noticed how his chest rose with every deep intake of breath and shifted his observing stare to someone else. Leader-sshi was obviously asleep.

He looked over to Jaejoong's bed. The eldest member slept on his stomach, with arms tightly wrapped around the pillow his head lay on as if there was something of great value hidden within the pillowcase. In Jaejoong's case, his shoulders were the one that slowly went up and back down again.

Next were Changmin and finally Junsu (not in the same bed, though). They both slept on their backs, and Yoochun noticed that they were both turned the same way. The youngest members of the group were both sleeping – Yoochun could tell not from what his eyes told him, but from the loud, harmonizing snores.

In truth, Yoochun was quite sleepy himself, especially after seeing his roommates in their slumbers… He sunk back into his bed (which had mysteriously turned softer and softer as the night dragged on) and pulled the sheets over him.

If he turned out to be the poor loser tomorrow, well, he'd drink whatever it was they'd decide to make.

But for now, he had to get some sleep…

--

**Jaejoong: HERO, for being the "hero" of the entertainment world.**

The oldest DBSK member quickly looked over the shelf of CD's (their own albums, both Korean and Japanese, included) and selected one from the set marked "Our albums, whoo!" He turned the CD around to scan over the songs and popped it into the player. Pressing the forward button a random number of times, he hummed to the intro of "Flower Lady" and skipped on over to the dining area.

"Hyung, I'm hungry." Junsu spoke up from in front of the TV, eyes glued to the current soccer game.

Jaejoong smiled. He loved every opportunity he had to cook, especially if it meant cooking for one of his bandmates. "Yay," he cheered to himself as he took his spot behind the kitchen counter. Opening the cupboards, he browsed through the spices and snacks before asking in a sing-song tone, "What would you like, Junsu-ah?"

"I'd like something too," Changmin spoke up from the couch. Jaejoong looked over to see the youngest baby immersed in a paperback novel.

"Okay, what would Susu and Minmin want today?" Jaejoong sang cheerfully to the melody of "Flower Lady"'s chorus. It was one of the days where he felt strangely chipper, and even he himself didn't know why…

"Anything," Changmin and Junsu chorused, not looking up from their present center of interest. Jaejoong didn't mind.

"Alright then."

Jaejoong decided to make some _bulgogi_. Humming still, he opened the refrigerator and gathered the necessary ingredients. Then he bounced over to in front of the pantry and cupboards, looking over seasonings and garnishes.

One particular bottle caught his eye. The front displayed a fiery red and orange design, and, in clashing blue Hangul, Jaejoong read aloud curiously, "Combustion Sauce". The name didn't intrigue him as much as the bottle, but he grabbed it anyway.

"Oh, hyung, please don't make anything spicy again," Junsu suddenly spoke up, startling Jaejoong enough to make him almost drop the so-called "Combustion Sauce".

Changmin agreed, "Yeah. Consider _our_ tastes for once."

"Ah, sure," the auburn-haired cook replied absentmindedly.

He decided to add it to the dish to surprise his dong-saengs.

Hopefully they would be pleasantly surprised by the unexpected "combustion" on their taste buds…

-

"How do you like it?" Jaejoong asked hopefully, wiping his hands on his apron as he anticipated their reactions.

Changmin started to cough after one bite, and after seeing that, Junsu pushed his plate away from him.

"Did you make it spicy it again?" Junsu was speaking more to Changmin than to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong's shoulders slumped as he watched the youngest member finish a glass of ice water in one big gulp. "I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Well he's surprised." Junsu remarked, starting to laugh now. "Thanks for making the food, though, hyung! I'll eat it, uhh, maybe later." With that, Junsu stood up and left.

"Bulgogi means 'fire meat', though…" Jaejoong murmured to himself. "Right, Changmin?"

"Yeah, but." Changmin paused to take in a big gulp of air. "Not that way. I think."

"Hm, fine." Jaejoong bent down to pick up Junsu's untouched bulgogi, pouting a bit. "Here, give me –"

"No, I want to finish it."

Jaejoong blinked. Registering Changmin's words, he fought back a smile as he protested, "Huh? But you…you were coughing and everything!"

Changmin waved his hand dismissively. "It's good, though. I'll just drink lots of water with it…"

He couldn't keep it back any longer – the smile had taken over Jaejoong's face now. "Milk's better with spicy food."

"Oh. Then can I have some milk, hyung?"

The smile had stretched into an overjoyed grin by now. "Coming right up!" he said in, once again, a singsong tone.

--

**Changmin: MAX, for being and doing his "best".**

"I'm bored," Jaejoong whined, stretching the syllables out longer than they needed to be. "Let's play something, my hyungs!"

Junsu, Yunho, Yoochun, and Changmin gathered around. Jaejoong wouldn't stop asking for a game if they ignored him. "We will, but stop reminding us we're younger than you." Yunho teased lightly.

"What game?" Junsu was still staring at the soccer uniforms in motion on the TV screen, but when the eldest clapped his hands together, he quickly whirled around to look at Jaejoong questioningly.

"Hm," Jaejoong appeared to be in deep thought, but there was something suspicious about his current expression… "How about" – he paused to take an inflatable hammer from the ground – "cham-cham-cham?"

"Where'd you get that?" Changmin demanded, eyes wide at the magic act (he wasn't surprised at how cool the sudden hammer trick had been, but rather, how strange and so unexpected it'd been). "And you couldn't get a better-colored one…? Like red or green?"

"Oh, okay, uh, hold up a sec." Jaejoong disappeared under the table while his dong-saengs blinked rapidly at the spot where the oldest used to be a second ago. He came back into their sight, holding up both green and red balloon hammers. "Which one?"

"Uhh, red…?" Changmin replied, looking at the other members. They all looked just as stunned as he did. "Everyone agree on red?"

Jaejoong took the shocked murmur of agreement as a "yes" and threw the hammer back onto the ground. Strangely, or not so strangely, it didn't make a sound, not even the softest of _thump_s.

No one decided to question it. Just in case they'd get a more puzzling answer in exchange…

"Who wants to go first?" Having recovered, Yunho spoke up and glanced around the table at his bandmates. No one except Jaejoong looked eager at all.

After a minute of consideration, Changmin decided to go first. "I'll go against…" He pretended to carefully choose from the four possible could-be-victims. "…Jaejoong hyung!"

Yunho, Junsu, and Yoochun all breathed a sigh of relief while Jaejoong, on the other hand, only stood up from his chair, looking paler than usual. "Huh, well, you guys have fun, I've got stuff to do…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" The other four yelled in unison before he could run from his fate. "It was your idea!"

"Yes, but… Hn, fine." He was whining again, but this time, there was nothing he could do about it. Jaejoong shuffled over to where Changmin stood, the red hammer lying lifelessly on the space between them.

The three members stood in amusement as Yunho theatrically, "Begin!"

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Changmin grinned, having gained confidence from how his eldest hyung was acting.

Jaejoong's eyes were closed, as if not wanting to see his inevitable destiny of hurt, and his hand – fingers forming "scissors" – was trembling.

Changmin looked down at his own hand. It was…

"Aw, Min's scissors too! Try again!" Yunho flashed a thumbs-up at both boys (with the situation, there was: one sweating and one completely relaxed).

Yoochun and Junsu were practically jumping up and down in their anticipation. To further excite the mood, Changmin bent down and picked up the hammer, fingers tightening around the grip as he hit the floor, a very-noticeable sound coming from the wood.

Yunho, Yoochun and Junsu all cheered and hooted then, and Jaejoong was already burying his face in his hands. "All right, try again." Yunho repeated. "Begin!"

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Jaejoong was… "Youngwoong, scissors!"

And Changmin?

"Choikang…"

"…_Rock_!" Yoochun and Junsu finished for Yunho, stomping on the hardwood floor as they giddily danced with each other.

Jaejoong, however, had been struck weak in the knees by fear, even before Changmin's whack.

"All right." Yunho tried to appear calm as a good example for his fellow members, but he was grinning himself, his voice raising octaves as he spoke. "We're not done yet. Changmin, if you may…"

Jaejoong scrambled to stand up, though he was still trembling. The atmosphere was getting crazier by the second, and he knew it wasn't going to calm down any soon.

Changmin stuck his middle and index finger in front of Jaejoong's eyes. "Ready, hyung?" He was smirking now. Ironically, the youngest in control of the oldest…

"No," Jae gulped.

"Too bad… Cham-cham-cham!"

As Jaejoong had predicted, his bandmates erupted into bellows and uncontrollable cheers. Changmin had gotten it.

"Ah, this is just like that cooking variety show," Jaejoong mumbled to himself, trying hard to remain standing. "Just…just hit your hyung already, Minmin."

"If you say so."

And before poor Jaejoong knew it, he was knocked out. (It's okay though. When he woke up a few hours later, Changmin apologized.)

By Changmin's inflatable hammer blow…

--

**Yunho: U-KNOW, for being the one every one "knows" when they see on TV.**

"Get ready, guys. Everyone expects you to be out in a few minutes. Do your best, and have fun!" The manager smiled, trying to reassure the nervous quintet. With that wish of good luck, he left the boys to themselves.

"All right. Everyone okay?" Yunho spoke to his members gently. He knew everyone was afraid of messing up, whether it be a wrong step during a dance or forgetting a song lyric. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he worried if they could hear it. He didn't want them to think that their leader would be scared, too…

"Mhm. Just the nerves," answered Yoochun quietly, patting his chest as if to slow his own heartbeat. "I can't believe that no matter how many concerts we've done, we still feel like this before another one…"

Jaejoong nodded as he took another sip of his water. Changmin and Junsu could only manage sounds of agreement as they just about gulped down their water bottles.

"It's normal," Yunho said, forcing a wobbly smile. He closed his eyes. "Just breathe in. Our manger's right. The most important thing is that we do our best and have fun, even if we're not satisfied with what we did. I know I'm probably just repeating, but how else can I say it…?" When no one responded, Yunho continued, "Besides, if we mess up, we'll help each other through it, right? I'll treat you guys to some ice cream."

The attempt to lighten the mood had worked. Everyone chuckled despite the thick atmosphere, and found a chance to get air into the lungs. "C'mon, we're not kids," Yoochun scoffed while Jaejoong and Changmin chuckled.

"Actually, I'd like some ice cream!" Junsu said happily, meeting the stares of the other members. His smile never faded, however. "What?"

Yunho shook his head and laughed before shifting into motivational-leader mode.

"Who are we, guys?"

"Dong Bang Shin Ki." It wasn't at the volume that Yunho had wanted.

He pressed on, eyeing each and every one of his members. "Leader-sshi isn't satisfied with that. Dong Bang Shin Ki!" He repeated. This time, his voice was louder than his fast heartbeat. "Dong Bang Shin Ki, Dong Bang Shin Ki!"

Pretty soon, Dong Bang Shin Ki themselves were walking through the white-walled way to the door leading to the arena. Standing before the opening, they heard the loud, loving cheers of the fans and saw the bright lights of the stage.

"Our stage," Yunho whispered. "Whose?"

"Dong Bang Shin Ki's!"

The leader smiled. He heard everyone's voice: loud, clear, and confident. "That's right. Now, let's go!"

--

**Dong Bang Shin Ki: Rising Gods of the East**

After the concert ended in the late afternoon, the band hurried to the last event of the day: a quick interview on one of the country's most popular television shows.

As the tired quintet sat in their seats, listening to and answering questions (some they've heard before, others unfamiliar but interesting), each member had different thoughts running through his head…

Junsu's mind was dominated by jumbling thoughts of various scoops of ice cream, each sweet dessert topped off with a chocolate fudge sauce and rainbow sprinkles… Oh, and that soccer game that was scheduled for tonight.

Yoochun wanted to get the interview over with as soon at possible – at first, that is. Now that the questions were getting more and more personal… Well, maybe slipping a few secrets about the other members wouldn't be so bad…

Jaejoong remained attentive in his seat – more to the camera than to the interview itself. When he felt the camera's focus on him, he quickly put on a charismatic air, or perhaps answer with an adorable smile. Anything that'd look good for the lens.

Changmin was drifting off into his own world, and only returned to reality when one of his hyungs would nudge and repeat the question directed to him in a whisper. He was thinking of the novel he was presently reading, and wondered what would happen to the Detective if he found out that his sixteen-year-old daughter was already pregnant…with his assistant's baby!

Yunho was alert and made sure that everyone was paying attention, or at least being polite. You never know what could go on with these guys… You had to be focused on them at all times…

-

Each and every member were completely different from each other. Five different histories, five different faces, and five different personalities…

…and yet, there was balance.

With DBSK, _five _different people could form into _one_ band. Take away one, and everything would fall apart.

--

**Whoo. I had fun writing this. :) I know it was corny sometimes. :'D  
**

**As you can probably tell, I love DBSK. An unhealthy amount of much. (: DBSK fighting!**

**Thanks a bunch for reading! :D**

**Please review if you have the time. ^^**


End file.
